Harry Potter and the Jolly Rogers
by SinnerLS
Summary: CHAPTER 2 is up! Hogwarts is no longer safe! Now all the students have to sent to a different Magical school. Harry gets shipped off to America. Far away from Ron and Hermione, Harry is thrown head first in to a school full of loony Americans!
1. Warm Welcomes

Harry Potter and the Jolly Rogers  
  
Chapter 1: Departure and Warm Welcomes  
  
Harry Potter gazed reluctantly out the window of the air plain he was on, currently on his way to New York, USA. The cold waters of the Atlantic stretched farther than his eyes could see. He rested his head on the palm of his hand and thought back to how he got there in the first. He had thought it was going to be just another ordinary year at Hogwarts, but the minute he set foot in the entrance hall Professor McGonagall ushered him up to the Headmaster's office. Harry had no idea what this was all about. When he got to the Headmaster's office he found Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. He smiled at them as they walked in. Harry sat down in the chair in front of the desk, as instructed by Dumbledore, while Professor McGonagall stood silently by the door. "Harry," Dumbledore had said. "You know that are certon precautions that we must take now that Voldomort has come back and now we, that is, the Ministry and the staff and I, feel that Hogwarts is no longer safe for the students. Therefore, the all the students will be sent to France. To attend the Beauxbotton Academy, where Madam Maxime has so graciously offered to take them." Dumbledore paused. Harry could not understand why Dumbledore was telling only him this and not the rest of the school. But then Dumbledore continued. "But you, Harry, will be sent to America instead. To a wizarding school in the state of New York. Headmaster Summers has gladly agreed to take you into his school and for your safety, Professor McGonagall will accompany you on your trip there." "But why just me?" asked Harry. "It vital that you are kept safe," Dumbledore had replied. "You know why." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Headmaster, I think it's time Harry and I left, in order to ketch the plain." "It's time then," Dumbledore stood up and walked around the desk. He grabbed Harry gently by the wrists. "I know you'll behave. But I want you to have fun as well, but stay safe! Alright?" Harry nodded and asked, "What about Hedwig and my trunk? "We've just sent your things off to America, now," McGonagall replied from by the door. Dumbledore walked over and took an old teakettle off the shelf. He prodded it with his wand and said "portus". "This will take you to the muggle air port," he said to McGonagall. She nodded in reply. "Don't I get to say good bye to Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked rather desperately. "No, Harry, I'm sorry," said Dumbledore. "It's important that your where a bouts are kept a secret. Now, it's time that you left. I have to get down to Great Hall anyway; to let the other students know what is going on. Good bye, Harry." With that he left the room. Harry turned to Professor McGonagall. "Shale we be off, then?" she said, and they both put a finger to the kettle.  
  
It seemed like they had been on the plain for hours and Harry was starting to feel cramped. He turned his head to look at McGonagall. She was reading a rather thick, leather bound book. After a while she noticed him looking at her and looked up to return his stare. " Worried?" she asked. Harry looked away and nodded. "Don't be. I have met Professor Summers. He is a very nice man and a close friend of Professor Dumbledore's. You'll like him." "It's not so much him I'm worried about, it's being there alone that scares me." "Know how you feel," said McGonagall, sympathetically. "But you'll make lots of friends and before you know it will be time for you to go home." "Yeah, I guess you're right." But truthfully, Harry rather doubted it. He wasn't very good at making friend. In fact, becoming friends with Ron was kind of an accident.  
  
The endless waters outside the window slowly faded into land and Harry could see, very distantly, the great Statue of Liberty. As they got closer Harry pointed this out to Professor McGonagall. They discussed how lovely the statue was until they pasted it. It wasn't long after that that the plain prepared to land.  
  
It was chaos inside the main lobby of the airport. Harry kept getting jostled by the comings and goings of the crowd. Finally, after much shoving and pushing, Harry and Professor McGonagall managed to get to the exit. Through the sliding glass doors Harry could see many cars parked along the sidewalk waiting to pick people up. He had a pretty good idea of which car they would be taking. Right outside the doors was a dark green sports car with an emblem on the side. As Harry got closer he was able to make out what the emblem looked like. It was a bold eagle holding a wand in its beak and a broomstick in its talons, under neigh the eagle were the letters, U.S.A. and M.M. There was a young man, who didn't look to much older then Harry, was leaning against the side of the car. He was tall with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes and was wearing bottle green robes and a pair of jeans. He walked up to Harry and Professor McGonagall as they passed through the sliding glass doors. "Professor McGonagall?" he said as he approached. "Yes," McGonagall replied. "And you are?' "I'm Scott Ocean," he said, offering his hand to shake hers. "The Head Boy at the N.Y. Wizarding School. "It's a pleasure to meet you," said McGonagall. "And this is Harry Potter. He will be attending your school over the next year." "It's nice to meet you, Harry!" said Scott, also shaking Harry's hand. To Harry's surprise he did not make even the slightest glance at his scar. "Well, lets get going! We've got a long drive ahead of us."  
  
Harry climbed into the back seat while Scott and Professor McGonagall took the front seats. Scott started the car and pulled out in to the road. Professor McGonagall turned to him and asked: "So where is your school, exactly?" "Exactly?" said Scott. "I couldn't tell you. All I really know is that it's way out in the no-man's-land of New York." "But you do know how to get there, don't you?" "Oh, yeah!" said Scott, waving his hand. "No sweat!  
  
The hours drifted by with every few passing miles and after a while the city faded into farmland. The never changing scenery made Harry feel drowsy and was just about to fall asleep when they turned on to a dirt road. The sound of crushing gravel and the rattling of the car as it raced down the road made Harry feel wide awake.  
  
Another hour passed before Scott spoke for the first time in hours. "There it is!" They rounded a bend of trees and a gigantic, elegant looking building came in to view. "Wicked!" said Harry as he pressed his face against the window, trying to get a better view.  
"It may not be Hogwarts castle, but it's home!" said Scott. "It's lovely!" said McGonagall.  
  
There was a beautiful iron gate blocking the entrance to the school grounds. Scott pulled the car up to the gate and pressed the button on the intercom that was next to it. A buzzing noise filled the car then was shortly followed by a man's voice. "Why-you-drive-Viper-to-gate?" he said. Scott laughed. "Open the gate, Dwight!" "You got it!" came the man's voice and the gate swung open. Scott pressed the gas and they sped through the gates and up the long drive.  
  
Harry examined the building as they drew closer. It was constructed of sandy white bricks and crown moldings. Gargoyles stood perched on the roof up, looking down to the grounds below. The great arched, double doors stood open and a woman was standing just outside the doorframe. She was a farley young woman; perhaps in her late twenties. The upper layers of her long, jet-black hair were pulled back while the rest fall gracefully over her shoulders. Her eyes were a soulful brown and she had a very pretty face. Harry could have sworn he had seen her somewhere before.  
  
Scott parked the car right in front of the entrance doors and got out. Harry and Professor McGonagall followed suit. It felt good to get out of the car. The light breeze cooled the sweat on Harry's face, from the hot sun. The woman approached as he closed the car door. "Welcome!" she said, delighted. "I am Professor Xavier, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and deputy Headmistress of this school. You must be Professor McGonagall! I'm very pleased to finally meet you!" "I am very pleased to meet you as well," replied McGonagall, shaking Professor Xavier's hand. "This is Harry Potter. Your new student." "It's an honor to meet you Harry!" she said, shaking his also. "And may I say you look just like your father." "You knew my father?" "Oh, yes, and your mother, too! We were good friends!" Harry couldn't help feeling more interested in Professor Xavier after this statement. "Well, shale we head inside? The Headmaster is anxious to meet both of you!"  
  
(A.N.: This is my first fanfic and it may not be very good but please bare with me! It will get better as it goes. But I NEED HELP!!! To the all the readers that are in to my fiction: I am horrible at making up names! If my readers could help me think up names for the school, three of the school houses and their three mascots, I would be much more than happy, not to mention grateful, to take your suggestions! Right now, I'm calling the school N.Y.W.S, but I need a real name! Please email me and help me out!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot to this fiction and all the new characters. But the original characters, like Harry, all belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is made off this! 


	2. Headmaster John Summers

Harry Potter and the Jolly Rogers  
  
Chapter 2: Headmaster John Summers  
  
Professor Xavier strolled through the open arch doors with Professor McGonagall close at her heels. Harry made to follow them but Scott called him back.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" he called. "Hope you get in to Blackmore! It's the best! Later!"  
  
Harry waved good-bye as Scott drove away. He turned and run to catch up with Professor Xavier and McGonagall, who were already half way down the hall, heading toward a large staircase. The floors were made of white marble and a grand chandelier hung of the ceiling. Like Hogwarts, the sandy brick walls were lined with portraits of famous witches and wizards.  
  
They climbed the stairs until they reached the fourth floor. As they walked along the corridor, they passed many classrooms full of students. Harry noticed that hardly any of them were wearing robes and figured that there must not be any uniforms at this school. His stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. Besides his Hogwarts robes, the only clothes he owned were the old hand-me-downs from Dudley that where ten sizes to big for him. And after being thrown into a whole new school, the last thing Harry wanted was to stand out.  
  
At the end of the corridor they took a right and immediately came to a large oak door. Professor Xavier grabbed the brace knocker on the front and rapped loudly on the door. "Come in," said a man's voice through the door and Professor Xavier opened the door. She stood aside to let Harry and McGonagall pass then followed them in, closing the door behind her. It was a very spacious, rectangular room. Bookshelves, filled with books and strange knick-knacks, lined the right wall while the left wall was made completely of glass windows. There was a large deck at the far end of the room with two, comfortable looking, chairs placed in front of it.  
  
The man sitting behind desk beamed at them as they walked in. Like Professor Xavier, he looked quite young and didn't look a day older than thirty. He had slightly shaggy, light brown hair and a handsome, but also slightly tired, face. Harry was immediately reminded of Remus Lupin.  
  
"Welcome," he said, standing up from behind the desk and coming over to shake McGonagall's hand. "You must be Professor McGonagall. I am Professor John Summers, the Headmaster here." He turned towards Harry. "And you are Harry Potter. It is a personal pleasure to meet you both."  
  
"Please, the pleasure is ours," said McGonagall, smiling. Harry fought the urge to laugh at how enthusiastic Professor Summers was.  
  
"Please, sit down," he said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. Harry and McGonagall each took a seat while Professor Summers returned to his desk. Professor Xavier helped herself to the couch near the glass wall. "So, how is my old friend Dumbledore?"  
  
"He is doing very well," replied McGonagall.  
  
"He sent his phoenix with a letter explaining what happened." all of a sudden Professor Summers looked very grim. ".And why Harry will be spending the school year with us."  
  
"Yes, well, we are doing all we can. But without even a remote location to where the Dark Lord may be hiding we are at a lost." Harry looked down at his feet.  
  
There was a few moment of silence. Then Professor Summers said; "As for Harry, I think a change of scenery will be good for him!" He smiled warmly at Harry. He gave him a weak smile back. "What do you say we sort you into a house, huh? Harry?"  
  
Professor Summers got up from his desk once again and walked over to the nearest bookshelves. He reached up and lifted a small black ball off the top most shelves and brought it back to the desk. Harry peered into the ball to see that it was filled with a red, smokey liquid.  
  
"Like Hogwarts, here there are four houses in which all new students most be sorted," said Professor Summers. "There is the house of Conway, Blackmore, Rywood, and Senontora. Now, to determine what house you will be in, all you have to do is stick your finger in the ball."  
  
Harry put his index finger into the liquid and all most immediately the liquid turned from red to black. The cloudiness swirled around Harry's finger and in the clouds appeared the image of a skull and crossed bones. Harry jerked his finger out of the water. Professor Summers peered into the ball and smiled.  
  
"Blackmore," he said. "You're a Jolly Roger! Jen, he's in your house!"  
  
"Really?" said Professor Xavier, springing to her feet. "That's wonderful!"  
  
Harry was a little startled by the appearance of the skull and crossed bones and breathed a sigh of relief. Professor Summers replaced the ball back on to its shelf. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Professor Xavier opened it. Scott Ocean was standing just beyond the threshold.  
  
"It's time for me to take Professor McGonagall back to the airport," said Scott.  
  
"Oh," said Professor Summers, checking his watch. "Is it that time already? Well, I wish you could stay a little long. I wanted to show you more of the school." "I wish I could stay as well," McGonagall said, standing up from her chair. "But I most be getting back to my duties."  
  
"Well, have a safe trip and tell Dumbledore that if there is anything I can do to help, just drop me a line."  
  
McGonagall nodded and turned to Harry. "As for you," she said in her usual strict voice. "Behave yourself, and study hard! I don't want you to come back to Hogwarts not having learned anything. And do try to have fun, but not too much that it gets in the way of your studies."  
  
"What house did he get in?" Scott asked.  
  
"Blackmore," replied Professor Xavier.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Professor McGonagall," said Scott, sarcastically. "He wont have any fun in our house, will he, Professor X?"  
  
"Nope," she said sternly with a strict looking face that did not suit her.  
  
Harry gave McGonagall a hug and thanked her for bringing him there. Then he watched the last part of his British life walk out the large oak door.  
  
AN: I wanted to thank Mello_Skello for being my first review ever! I was very excited to read it and I am glad you think my fiction is a good idea! As for all my other readers whom I may not be aware of, please review! I really want to know what you think! Rock on!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything but the original characters, like Harry and McGonagall. 


End file.
